souleaterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Risa Asane
Risa Asane is the main character of the soul eater fanfic; The Shine of Silver, by Salena98. Appearance Risa is of Japanese and Caucasian descent. She is lithe, as she is thirteen years of age in the first part, and fourteen to fifteen years of age in the second part. Her primary outfit consists of a white button up long sleeve dress shirt, a pair of boy's jean shorts ankle high white socks, and a pair of black shoes. Her hair is light pink and always in a pony tail on the side of her head, that is tied with a black tie with a blue stripe in the middle, although there are certain times at her home where she will wear them in a back styled pony tail or straight down or sometimes styled on formal occasions. She has sky blue eyes. Her soul, when not covered by soul protect, has a light purple color and has two pigtails, even though she only wears a side pony tail. Some comments from Stien and Risa herself seems to suggest that Risa's soul is very strange, most likely due to her being a half witch half weapon. Later on when resonating with Yuu, these 'pigtails' turn into wings. Her Soul Wavelength takes on he form of pink feathers. When trapped by Asi in her soul room she wears a light blue dress and her hair is down. When Risa joins Spartoi, her outfit changes, though it still shows similarities to her previous attire. Risa's Spartoi uniform is made up of a black T-shirt a short, white, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Risa wears high black socks with a white ring at the top and white boots whith light blue soles and buttons. Risa wears a no sleeve short vest that stops just under her breast it is white and has the Spartoi logo on the back with dark red buttons, the silver vest is actually made of metal so that she can manifest her wings. This out fit is more like the outfit that Asi wears. Her pony tail is now gone and her hair is let down though she wears silver hair clips similar to Shinigami's mask. When she is possesed by Asi her hair, while staying the same style, turns light blue. She switches out her hairtie with the blue stripe for one with a red stripe. Instead of her regular outfit she wears a dark blue no sleave with a high collar, she also wears black bell bottom pants and walks around barefoot. She has black cut off sleeves that go up past her elbows and a pair of white fingerless gloves. While being possesed by Asi her toenails are blu and her fingernails are red, her design is similar to Medusa'a due to her being a full witch at this time. In the Lust Chapter in the Book of Eibon, Risa is transformed into a boy, having switched genders like the other members of Spartoi. Like Maka she changes very little in appearance. She has shorter hair and wears a siut like out fit, whitht the jacket being open.However, after leaving the Chapter, she starts to slowly change back into a female. Her hair started growing though it is still quite short, and she is wearing her Spartoi uniform again, only she is still wearing trousers instead of her usual skirt. She then changes back completely. 'History' Risa was born from her witch mother whom she loved greatly and her weapon father who she also loved very much, her parents were hopfull when she didn't show any signs of magic when she was little. But as she grew older she began to discover her powers, and like any child would tried to impress her parents with it. Her parents were saddened and told her never to use it in froont of people. The townspeople noticed a strangness among their family and shunned them, the children picked up on this feeling of distrust and bullied Risa. One day some boys took it too far pushing her into a river, frightened she unleashed her magic and while saving herself, exposed their idenities. Her parents tried to fend off the villagers but to no luck her father died trying to protect her from some of the vilagers when they came at her with swords. Her mother hid her in the barn's closet and told them that she was the witch and gave herself so that Risa would be unharmed, she was then killed by the villagers. She ran after this never really belonging anywhere because of what she was. When she was scouring for food in a village for food she was set upon by one of the towns people saying that she had stolen the food she was holding, Yuu defended her, and afterwards asked her if she was okay. Yuu invited her to come live with her family, who turned out to be very accepting of her heritage. Months later a kishin egg attacked their house killing their parents, Yuu's brother escaped, but she was forced to use her magic once more killing the monster who had confronted her for stealing. The people saw this and regarded her as a monster, they fled. They lived together and trained, during wich Yuu and Risa discovered their weapon abilities. While passing through a town they heard of death city and the DWMA they decided to join, as Risa had learned how to use soul protect, and set off to join. 'Personality' "Get the hell away from my friends. I swore that I'd protect them even if it costs me my soul!" -Risa Risa has a very shy personality and rarely expresses all of what she's feeling usaualy bottling it up inside until moments of extreme duress. She has a slightly possesive side to her as seen as when one of her friends goes off to a mission without her, being scared that they'll just abandon her like "all the rest". But she also tends to get over things quite quickley most likely due to her compasion. She can become very emotional or violent when her friends are in danger. Also when anyone refers to her as being a "monster" saying that she has been called, and treated like one for her entire life. Her kind personality helps her diquise that fact that she is a witch, as most witches are cruel or evil. Interestingly enough she has a strong fear of witches believing that they might hurt her or her friends. This form of her madness is the first one to occur and is most commonly reffered as Asi. When being influenced by madness Risa can have two very different reactions. She may become violent and very sadistic, this personality is the complete opposite of her normal one, and doesn't care for anyone but herself. When being effected in this way she seems to prefer being called a monster and refers to herself as such often. But of the two this one is much better than the latter. If she becomes the second pesonality then she becomes emotionless, remembering nothing except a need to fight, she can be suggestable in this state making it easy to use her as a weapon as she does things without regard to others or her own self, she will do whatever she can to acomplish any tasks given to her even to death. The reason why this is her most dangerous form of madness is because the longer she is in this state the more dificult to release her from it. Abilities Not done, will be done soon though! Category:Witches Category:Weapon Category:Madness